


kiss me a thousand times

by Little_Queenie



Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 03:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17953109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Queenie/pseuds/Little_Queenie
Summary: modern!AU. Уильям Мельбурн всегда был настроен скептически по отношению к любви, пока в его жизни не появилась очаровательная Виктория Кент.





	kiss me a thousand times

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmate!AU, в котором вокруг запястья появляются звёздочки, когда человек целует не своего соулмейта. Когда появляется десятая - он умирает.

Уильям Мельбурн был одним из тех, кто относился к такому чувству как любовь с долей скептицизма. Даже несмотря на то, что он является создателем идеализированного мира с царящей в нем всепоглощающей любовью — Уильям в нее попросту не верил.

Мельбурн — писатель. У него достаточно большое количество поклонников, регулярные творческие встречи, интересная и насыщенная событиями жизнь со своими привилегиями. Но иногда мужчина ловит себя на мысли, что он с радостью променял бы все это на бытие кем-то неизвестным — например, обычным клерком в офисе с рутинной работой, лишь бы в его жизни наконец-то появился человек, что наконец-то избавит его от одиночества.

Уильям ненавидел идиотскую систему соулмейтов. Ведь поиск своей родственной души значительно осложнялся ограниченным количеством попыток. При поцелуе с неправильным соулмейтом на запястье появлялось изображение звезды, напоминавшее татуировку; десятая звезда была смертным приговором. Именно поэтому Мельбурн создал в своих произведениях мир без соулмейтов. А также всегда скрывал запястье правой руки широким кожаным браслетом во избежание лишних вопросов. Ведь у него на коже идеальным ровным рядом красовались _девять_ звезд.

 

***

— Нет, Эмма, сегодня не смогу приехать. Нужно поработать над книгой — кажется, моя муза сегодня вернулась из отпуска. Хорошо-хорошо, с меня ужин в «Termini». Да, до встречи.

Уильям сбросил входящий вызов и откинулся на спинку кресла, сжав переносицу двумя пальцами. Эмма Портман — чудесная женщина, энтузиазма в ней хоть отбавляй. Привычка вытаскивать Мельбурна на различные званые ужины, пикники, соревнования у нее была, кажется, всю жизнь, и с одной стороны, Мельбурн был ей за это благодарен — смена обстановки и приятная компания хорошо отвлекали от дурацких мыслей и сетований на судьбу. С другой стороны, периодически приглашения Эммы поступали не вовремя — как, например, сейчас.

Муза Уильяма действительно вернулась из отпуска. Ее звали Виктория, она жила неподалеку, была чудесной девушкой с темными волосами, пронзительными голубыми глазами и слегка вздернутым носиком, частенько выгуливала в соседнем парке своего пса по кличке Дэш породы кавалер-кинг-чарльз-спаниель, любила клубничный трайфл и старые фильмы.

А Уильям Мельбурн, кажется, любил ее.

Работа над новой главой застопорилась. Уильям дважды перечитал последний абзац, остался крайне недовольным собственными писательскими навыками и закрыл программу. После чего выключил компьютер, подхватил с кресла пиджак, а со стола телефон и ключи и решительно направился в парк. Прогулка на свежем воздухе ему явно не мешала.

За окном стояла превосходная погода — было солнечно и тепло. На удивление Уильяма, в парке было немного народу, хотя обычно по выходным дням наблюдалась противоположная картина (если не было дождя, разумеется). Но это было лишь на руку Мельбурну. Он медленно прогуливался по тенистым дорожкам, любуясь зеленью деревьев и не отвлекаясь на посторонние звуки, и наконец, дойдя до своей любимой скамейки, присел на нее и откинулся на спинку, устремив взгляд вдаль.

Уильям погрузился в свои мысли, вспоминая о его знакомстве с Викторией. Ее смущенная улыбка и тихая благодарность за то, что он одолжил ей зонт, показались Мельбурну чрезвычайно милыми. Он проводил ее до дома, а на следующее утро они столкнулись в кафе на соседней улице. Общение из дежурно-вежливого перетекло в дружеское, и Уильям все чаще ловил себя на мысли, что влюбляется в девушку. Но от поцелуя мужчину останавливало две вещи — девять звезд на собственном запястье и абсолютно чистая кожа на руках у нее. Он точно знал, что Виктория еще не встретила своего соулмейта, но не знал, как она к нему относится. И боялся — нет, не умереть. Он боялся стать ее первой неудачной попыткой.

— Мистер Мельбурн? — звонкий голос резко вывел Уильяма из задумчивости, и он вздрогнул, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд на собеседнике.

— Мисс Кент, — улыбнулся он. — Добрый день. Как отдохнули?

— Замечательно, — она присела на скамейку. — В Греции отличная атмосфера. Я с удовольствием побывала бы там еще.

— Обязательно побываете, — Мельбурн чуть склонил голову набок, мельком окинув ее запястья взглядом. Они по-прежнему были чистыми.

От Виктории взгляд Мельбурна не скрылся, и она тяжело вздохнула. Мужчина был ей симпатичен. Девушке безумно хотелось завести с ним отношения, но она знала, что у него на запястье девять звезд, хотя и никогда не видела их своими глазами. Эмма Портман, их общая знакомая, проболталась. Виктория знала людей, которые обходились и без поцелуев, но также она знала, насколько тяжело так жить. Становиться причиной гибели своего друга Виктории не хотелось, и она всеми силами подавляла в себе чувство глубокой привязанности, выходящее за рамки обычной дружбы.

— А как ваши дела? Закончили новый роман?

— Нет, — он усмехнулся, покачав головой. — Как-то не было вдохновения.

— Надеюсь, вскоре оно вновь вас порадует, — Виктория тепло улыбнулась. — А знаете, — спохватилась она, — я же привезла вам подарок. Захватила бы его сюда, но не думала, что встречу вас сегодня. Зайдете вечером ко мне? Если вы не заняты.

— Не занят. Но, право, не стоило на меня тратиться…

— Перестаньте, Уильям, — Виктория мгновенно изменила тон голоса на строгий. — И больше чтоб я такого не слышала.

Мельбурн подавил желание рассмеяться. Командующая Виктория вызывала умиление, и он лишь кивнул.

— Хорошо.

— Тогда до вечера? — она поднялась со скамейки. — Приходите в семь.

— До вечера.

Мельбурн долго смотрел ей вслед. Его терзали весьма противоречивые чувства.

 

***

— Благодарю, Виктория, ваше суфле восхитительно, — произнес Мельбурн, закончив с десертом. Мисс Кент широко улыбнулась.

— Не поверите, но оно мне никогда не удавалось до сегодняшнего дня. Это мой триумф!

— Шутите? — усмехнулся он.

— Нет! — она всплеснула руками и вскочила из-за стола. — Я разве не рассказывала вам, как испортила формы для суфле из маминого подарочного набора?

Мельбурн отрицательно покачал головой, и Виктория пустилась в повествование, сопровождая свой рассказ активной жестикуляцией. Уильям веселился, наблюдая за эмоциями девушки, и желание ее поцеловать стало практически непреодолимым. Он не заметил, как поднялся со своего стула и приблизился к ней.

— Уильям? — она остановилась, настороженно глядя на мужчину. — Все в порядке?

Мельбурн тонул в ее ярких голубых глазах. Он смотрел на ее губы, отчаянно желая почувствовать их вкус на своих, но страх причинить боль ни в чем не виноватой девушке был сильнее, и он нехотя отстранился. Впрочем, в то же мгновение он вновь сделал шаг ближе.

— Это не лучшая идея, — испуганно прошептала Виктория, опустив взгляд.

— С чего вы взяли? — полюбопытствовал Уильям, несмело касаясь ее дрожащей руки своей.

— Я знаю, что у вас девять звезд на запястье.

Мельбурну захотелось завыть. Гребаная система, гребаные метки, гребаная жизнь. Да и зачем ему такая жизнь, если он не может почувствовать себя _любимым_?

— Откуда? — только и спросил он.

— Неважно, — еле слышно произнесла Виктория. — Уильям, я не выдержу, если вы погибнете из-за меня.

Мельбурн мягко обхватил ее подбородок пальцами, вынуждая поднять голову. В голубых глазах искрились слезы, а губы, которые мужчине так сильно хотелось поцеловать, мелко дрожали.

— Виктория, послушайте меня. Поймите, сейчас я счастлив. Рядом с вами я всегда был счастлив, я чувствовал себя нужным. Вы чудесная, вы лучшая девушка из всех, что я когда-либо встречал, я очарован вами с первых секунд нашего знакомства. Если мне суждено умереть — то я хочу хотя бы один раз поцеловать вас. Это лучше, чем жить в одиночестве.

Виктория всхлипнула и закрыла глаза. Мельбурн осторожно коснулся ее губ своими, чувствуя соленый привкус слез, а затем понял, что Виктория ему отвечает. Поцелуй получился долгим и чувственным, и когда они отстранились друг от друга, Уильям зачарованно взглянул на Викторию и тепло улыбнулся, аккуратно стирая слезы с ее щек.

Виктория перевела взгляд с Уильяма на свое правое запястье и замерла в ожидании. Но кожа по-прежнему оставалась чистой, и тогда девушка схватила Мельбурна за правую руку.

— Пожалуйста… — она не договорила, но мужчина и так понял, чего от него хотят. Он снял браслет и замер, глядя на количество звезд на коже.

Девять.

Мельбурн несколько раз глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул воздух и посмотрел на Викторию слегка затуманенным взглядом. Она улыбнулась сквозь слезы и сама потянулась к мужчине, увлекая его в поцелуй.

— Поцелуй меня тысячу раз, — прошептала Виктория.

Он смотрел на нее несколько долгих секунд.

— Я буду целовать тебя бесконечно, — пообещал Мельбурн и крепко обнял девушку, утыкаясь носом в ее темные волосы.

Кажется, Уильяму Мельбурну все же суждено прожить долгую и счастливую жизнь с любимым человеком — совсем как в его книгах. И в очередной раз целуя Викторию, Мельбурн думает, что его одиночество окупилось сполна.


End file.
